Love actually
by Shushannah
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are getting married, but when Kiba comes back from his mission Hinata isn´t sure about here feelingd anymore. Which boy does she really love? KibaxHinata


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto or it´s characters.**

-1Love Actually

Hinata was happier than ever. Tomorrow would be the happiest day of her life. Tomorrow she would get married to Naruto-kun. Hinata danced happily around the room. They had been dating several years now, but just recently Hiashi and Neji had approved Naruto to their clan and gave their blessing to young lover's marriage. Instead of separate bachelor parties, Naruto and Hinata had wanted to have one big party for their friends the day before they got married. And that was today.

The doorbell rang. "_Who could that be? The party hasn't even started yet" _Hinata thought. She started to walk towards the door, but Neji got there first. "What! Are you still in your regular clothing?" Screamed Sakura when she pushed Neji out of her way and ran to her friend. "Now get to upstairs and fast and I will fix you ready for the party". Before Hinata could answer Sakura was already pulling her towards her room. Neji looked after them and shook his head. "_This is going to be long evening" _he thought of himself before going back to his training.

------------

The party had started. People were dancing and talking. And drinking. On the couch sat Naruto and Hinata talking to Shikamaru and Temari. The doorbell rang and somebody opened the door. "Kiba!" Naruto screamed happily. "I toughed that you wouldn't come at all". Hinata´s heart stopped when she heard Naruto mention that much too familiar name. "_Kiba-kun…". _Kiba had left for a long mission several years ago and things had left unsettled between them. Hinata had started dating Naruto and Kiba also had had some kind of affair during that time when he was away. Or so Hinata had heard. Hinata´s heart had broken when Kiba left and now those old feelings were coming back to her like a big wave,

No one except Kiba himself had noticed Hinata´s reaction to him. "Hi, Hinata-chan" the low voice said to the girl who barely could control herself. "Hi, Kiba-kun. It has been long time since we last met". Naruto was fully unaware of the meaningful looks that his friend and fiancé were giving to each other. "Oh, it's really hot in here, the thermostat must have broke. I better go check". Hinata said quickly and run from the scene to the kitchen.

Hinata leaned to the kitchen table and took a deep breath. She felt dizzy. It felt like her whole world had been turned upside-down. "_Why did Kiba had to come back? Everything was going so well. Tomorrow is my wedding day. I'm getting married to Naruto and I'm happy. Or am I?"_ Hinata stopped to think her question.Yes, she was happy with Naruto , but she had never been happier than she was with Kiba. Kiba was her first love, her lover, her sole mate. Naruto was just a teenage crush that she had learned to love. And then it hit her. She would never be able to be as happy with Naruto than she had been with Kiba. But was everything already too late?

Hinata heard the door behind her open and someone came inside the kitchen. Hinata recognized those footsteps anywhere. She felt strong muscular arms circle around her and she felt the warm breath at her neck. "Hinata…" Hinata turned around and saw Kiba´s face. "I have missed you" "I've missed you too. You broke my heart when you left". Hinata answered without taking her eyes of the boys dark eyes. "I know" Kiba answered. "You also broke mine". Then he kissed her pressing her closer with his other arm. Hinata answered to his kiss. "_Oh, how have I missed you" _Hinata thought everything blurring in her mind.

As the kiss turned more passionate, Hinata suddenly ripped herself apart from Kiba´s grasp. "No….I…I can't. I'm engaged to Naruto and I'm going to marry him. I can't do this to him". Then she run of out of the kitchen leaving Kiba standing there alone.

Hinata run towards the couch that she had run away from a minute ago. As she passed one room she heard moaning. "_Great, my father will kill me if she will found out some teenagers were fucking in his bedroom". _Hinata ripped the door open just to find his fiancé all over Sakura. They were so concentrated to each other that they didn't notice Hinata gasping with horror at the doorway. Quietly Hinata backed from the room as she had never been there. She stood there for a moment. Silent. Tears falling down from her eyes.

Crying Hinata left from the house. "Hinata! Where are you going now?" Kiba yelled and run after her. "Hinata! Wait!" Kiba yelled and finally caught her. "Hinata. What happened?" Hinata threw herself at the boys arms wetting his shirt with her tears. "Get me out of here! Right. Now." Hinata cried. "But what about the wedding?" "There isn't going to be a wedding" Kiba didn't ask anymore questions. Just nodded quietly. "Ok. Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere, as log as I get away from here….and….and you are there".


End file.
